new days, new chances
by chm01
Summary: my answer to challenger's narutox pokemon x challenge. Kushina sends herself and naruto to another dimension, what awaits them? adventures? his destiny? only time will tell. Narutoxharem. may change rating later
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Pokemon

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: Okay this is my answer to Challenger's Naruto x Pokemon challenge, I discussed with him several changes that would be done because I feel it would it better and make my life easier, as for why I'm not updating the rest of my fics it's very simple, canon is tearing my ideas apart adn I'm out of inspiration juice, and let's face it some need a serious overhaul.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"Kushina please, think of what you're doing!" said the pleading, weary voice of the sandaime.

For a brief instant, the redhead seemd to ponder this before she steeled her resolve and shook her head in denial.

"No! This has gone long enough! Tell me Sarutobi what's going to take for you to realize that he's not welcome here! His death!" Uzumaki Kushina said heatedly.

The reason for the argument was the not a simple one, you see during the sealing of the kyuubi Minato managed, on the last instant, to move Kushina out the way of the claw that was about to skewer the both of them saving her life and allowing her to be there for their son, the problem is that not even a week has passed and her son, Naruto, had already several attempts on his life, taking aback by this displays of hostility she decided that it was enough and she was going to do something about it, as Naruto was going to live happy and free.

The problem was that her son living happy in Konoha was impossible from the look of things, and she was pretty sure she will not get far if she tried to leave, not to mention that she and Minato amased a lot of enemies along their careers as a shinobi, so many in fact that leaving the protection that a village offered could be considered suicidal.

Hence why she had to resort to forbidden techniques to acomplish her goals.

And that's the reason why Hiruzen is unsuccessfully trying to break the glowing transparent barrier that surrounds her and her son Naruto, while trying to make her see the mistake she was making, as it was the only hope of stopping her.

"please think this through! This isn't what Minato would've wanted!"

"MINATO ALSO WANTED THE VILLAGERS TO TREAT HIM LIKE A HERO! TO HONOR HIS SACRIFICE AND HIS LAST WILL! INSTEAD THEY SPIT ON HIS WORK AND CRY FOR HIS SON'S DEATH! TELL ME! IS THAT WHAT HE WANTED FOR NARUTO HUH!"

she shouted outraged at his boldness, after all that's happened he still have the gall to wave that in front of her face?

The screaming woke up the blond baby in her arms who started to wail in protest of the loud noises, dissipating the rage on his mother's face before she started rocking him back and forth in an attempt to calm him.

"shush, shush my dear, it's alright, mommy is here, nothing's going to happen to you, everything will be okay" she whispered to her son softly making him calm down while opening his blue eyes, as soon as the baby sees his mother he starts giggling and trying to reach her with his little arms, bringing a smile to her face before turning to the aged man with a sober look on her face.

"Minato maybe've trusted Konoha with the life of his son, but I don't, I won't risk another attempt, I won't allow our enemies the chance to take revenge, and I will not allow you to make him a weapon for the good of the village. I am, and was, the last one Konoha'll ever have" the seals that made the big one on the floor started glowing brighter "goodbye Sarutobi, and for what it's worth I'm sorry"

As the seal reached the brightness enough to blind eveyone and with a low hum the mother and son dissapeared from that reality never to be seen again.

As soon as she was able to open her eyes Kushina found herself startled as she was surrounded by nothingness , but this was nothing compared to the odd creature in front of her.

It was about three meters tall, Its body color white with a gray, vertically-striated underside, the pattern of which has similar recurrences on the underside of it's mane, tail, and face, and it's four pointed feet are tipped with gold hooves. Its mane is quite long, jutting away from its head, and its face is gray, with green eyes and red pupils, and a green circular pattern below its eyes. it also has a streak of gold coloration on its head, and ears that point upward. Its neck is fairly long, with two pairs of extrusions to the sides, and a flap-like feature on the neck's underside that is colored white like much of the body. It also has a golden cross-like wheel attached to its body by its round abdomen, which was constantly changing color along with its eyes and hooves. The wheel also has four jewels attached to it. The pattern of striated gray of it's underbelly resumes past it's waist, the underside of it's limbs also being gray in coloration, and with extrusions at the tops of the legs. its's tail is fairly like its mane in shape and coloration.

The creature examined the mother and son with scrutiny beofer the "air" in front of him rippled.

"what? You were waiting for me?" she asked.

The creature made the air ripple again.

"what? If you try to hurt my son I swear by the will of fire that.."

the air rippled again

"..then what are you talking about?"

the creature responded in the same fashion before making the surroundings shine at the same time Kushina felt her consciousness slipping away, her last coherent thought was.

"_what did that creature __meant when it said that my son was the chosen one?"_

In another world a woman named Delia Ketchum was walking towards her home while holding in her arms a baby girl, the woman and girl were on their way back to their town after a visit to Viridian city it was a great day for walking, the sun was up, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, there were pidgeys flying, there was baby crying next to an unconscious readheaded woman on the floor. Wait, what?

"oh dear Arceus! What happened here!" the woman exclaimed seeing the scene in front of her.

With a groan Kushina opened her eyes before wincing at the intensity of the light, her eyes felt like she never used them before, as she got used to the light she scanned the place she was it was room with a bed that she was lying on, next to it was a nightstand, on hte furniture was a reading lamp on the wall further away from her was a window on the other wall was a desk that had a lamp and chair. What worried her the most was that her son was nowhere to be seen.

As she was pondering where was she at the moment and what she'll do to the owner of the house if anything happens to Naruto a brunnette entered carrying a bundle that seemed all too familiar with her.

"NARUTO!" she said in a tone mixed with relieve and anxiousness.

The woman smiled before handing the boy to Kushina "he was hungry so I fed him, he's such a cute, lively boy,"

"thank you" the readhead said smiling at her son who was cooing, happy to be in his mother's arms, "for everything he is my life, I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to him."

"it's not a problem," she said waving the problem aside "us mothers have to help each other," that caught her attention "you as well?"

"yes, my little girl Ashley seemed to be quite taken with your son Naruto."

For some reason she didn't understood Kushina found herself trusting the woman in the little exchange she had with her, something told her that she was a good person and that her intentions were pure and noble, something that overrode years of trainning and conditioning as a ninja.

"oh! Sorry we haven't been introduced! My name is Delia Ketchum"

"Kushina Uzumaki, nice to meet you," the woman in the bed said with a smile on her face, one would think she would take her married name but to her and to Naruto this was a new beginning.

"now that out the way, could you tell where are we?"

"why, we are in pallet town."

This was the beginning of their lives in the pokemon world, neither of them knew what adventures will live in the new world they landed, and for the moment neither of the two travelers cared.

* * *

AN: okay people this is the start of a new story (I would take care of the old ones but canon it's stealing my thunder and my life does not help) short, I know, but remember this is only a prologue, now we get to the part where you my dear readers suggest members for the Pokemon team and members of the with the harem following exceptions:

-Cynthia

-evee.

-legendary pokemon pseudo-legendaries however are okay (like dratini)

Why? Simple, Cynthia because lately I see her in all the xovers and pokemon fics, and besides Naruto needs someone above him to surpass as for evee because everyone have a particular evolution that wants to see and when it's not shown everyone starts complaining if I do include evee it will be up to me to decide in what he evolves. As of this moment nothing is decided except the starter and the following girls (the fic will start in kanto and move from there so please suggestions from kanto and Jotho please):

-Ashley ketchum (femAsh will look like leaf)

-Shigure Oak (oc, the twin sister of Gary (looks like his sister from the manga))

-Giselle

-Erika

-Sabrina

this mostly follows the anime with some touches of the game (for example you can find jotho pokemon in kanto) also I am altering the ages, for the older ones (gym leaders, etc.) I'm removing one or two years and I'm rising the age for rookie trainers to eleven or twelve (please do make an opinion on this last change)

also I'm removing the four attack limit (as it seems the anime does from time to time)

And finally, should I consider to include Dawn in the harem at a later date? (personally I like May better)

Anyways Please review. Flames shall be ignored but criticism; constructive criticism is more than welcome.

So JA NE.


	2. the start of a journey

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: 23 reviews for the prologue, this has to be the best start I ever had for a fic, making me really happy to see that people likes it (and at the same time it makes me sad, as my other projects had nowhere near as good start at first), anyways this is the start if the journey, hopefully you will like it as well, also I'm going to have to take a measure that was use by neo monolithic monarch in his own fic about the food (meaning no pokemon eating, sorry but not going to eat pokemons regardless of what you think), hopefully I will not have any problems.

**THE START OF A ****JOURNEY**

Many years have passed since the appearance of the two travelers, many things have changed since then in this little, and if not for two persons, practically unknown town of the Kanto region, a good example is the building that can be found in the farthest part of pallet town, a deep red building that has a rising swirling appearance, a building that sports above the entry a sign that says gym.

In this building you can find one of the said persons doing her work.

"Greil dodge that!" shouted a good-looking redhead in her 30's, she had her hair in long, untied fashion that reached her ankles, purple eyes that held a determined gaze, good looking facial features. She is dressed in a pair of black pants and a red shirt that was covered by a black long sleeved jacket, on her feet a pair of comfortable pair of black shoes, and on her belt rested six red and white spherical objects.

Greil, a lucario grunted a 'rah' in acknowledgement and jumped sideways preventing the dark pulse, a beam made of black and purple circles, from hitting him.

"Mightyena use sucker punch!" ordered her rival on the side of the random chosen field, a plain looking trainer that for the way he carried himself and the smirk on his face, seemed to think he could triumph where others better than him have failed.

That suited kushina just fine, one thing she loves about her current work was the possibility of bring down a peg of two people like him.

"Greil use bullet punch!"

"Lu!" said Greil before the spike on his left paw flattened and his paw started to glow red, with a shout of "rah!" The jackal like pokemon launched itself forward, hitting the bite pokemon on the mouth before he could unleash the projectile and stopping the attack, "now follow it up with sky uppercut!" shouted Kushina.

Greil's right paw was enveloped in a blue light before shouting a powerful "Rah!" and hitting its opponent under the chin sending it flying back, making the wolf like creature land with a hard 'thump'.

The wolf like pokemon struggled to get up after such brutal combination, and when it seemed that it was going to make it he collapsed with its eyes in a swirl like fashion, showing to the world that it was out.

"Mightyena it's unable to battle! The winner it's Lucario! The challenger is out of pokemons! The winner of this match is the gym leader Uzumaki Kushina!" shouted the other person responsible for the town's fame, Samuel Oak, who was acting as a judge, while raising his hand towards the gym leader.

Kushina let out a relieved sigh while turned with a smile on her face to see the small audience that was cheering for her victory, first was a brown haired woman that had her hair reaching the middle of her back with a white ribbon at the end, she is roughly her age and had comforting looking brown eyes, a happy smile on her face because of her success, she is Delia Ketchum, her best friend.

Next to her is a girl of twelve years old of age with black slightly spiky hair that reaches the middle of her back, she is dressed in a blue tank top and a red skirt with a white sun hat in her head and white and red shoes in her feet, she is cheering loudly, ecstatic at witnessing such a great battle, her name is Ashley Ketchum, she is the daughter of her best friend Delia.

(AN: She looks like Leaf)

Next to her is another girl that is shaking her head a bit in response to Ashley's antics, she has straight dark brown her that reaches the small of her back in a ponytail, nice looking brown eyes and cute face that is framed by a pair of her bangs, she is wearing black t-shirt with blue sleeves that shows her developing curves, on top of that she wearing open a white jacket that has flaring sleeves a denim skirt that covers two quarters halfway to her knees, black thigh-long stockings and blue sneakers. Her name is Shigure Oak, the youngest of the Oak twins and Ashley's rival and friend.

(AN: she looks like May Oak from the manga The Electric Tale of Pikachu just younger)

Next to them is what it is probably the main reason for their rivalry, a spiky blond haired blue eyed kid that is dressed in a pair of blue cargo pants, has black and white sneakers in his feet, he is also wearing a red t-shirt that has orange stripes on his shoulders, on top of that a black unzipped hoodie that reaches his waist, he is the one whose cheering matters the most and he is giving her the biggest, brightest grin he could, his name is Uzumaki Naruto, the reason she is where she is, her son.

Who also happens to be oblivious to the affections the girls have for him.

"_Just like his father"_she thought with a mental chuckle. Remembering Minato and the fact that she had to grab his jacket and force her tongue down his throat a couple of weeks after he rescued her from those kumo ninja to get him to understand her point.

Breaking out of her reminisance and turned her sights to her opponent who was starting to make her exit.

"Just so you know; your biggest problem is your overconfidence."

Said trainer paused for a moment and grunted in acknowledgement before leaving.

That night in the Ketchum house there was a celebration for two things: the fact that Kushina's gym was now officially recognized as one of the gyms that have given the least amount of badges, surpassed only by the Viridian gym (and only because of a technicality), and that their children begin their pokemon journey the next day.

"To a great gym and a great start!" said Kushina raising the glass on her hand, the people around her mimicking her actions, the party was going great, there was plenty of food and the people (a good chunk of pallet town) were there as the families involved were well known and liked by all of the townsfolk.

"So, what does it feel to go and see the world?" asked Kushina the four twelve year olds that were going to start their trip the next day, said children were smiling at the thought.

"It's great! I can't wait for tomorrow to arrive!" exclaimed Ashley, she's been dreaming about this day for years, as her biggest an oldest dream has always been to become a pokemon master.

The other was a lot more recent, to be precise, when she started to think about her best friend in something more than a friend, specially when she stopped thinking it was disgusting to think like that.

"Actually I'm a bit nervous about the whole thing" admitted Shigure, she like the others is looking forward to the journey, but she can't help but feel apprehensive about it, due to the fat that some trainers don't go that far in their own journeys.

"Are you kidding sis? There's no way we'll be anything but the best, after all we're the grandsons of the great Samuel Oak! This journey will be a piece of cake" said the voice of her cocky twin Gary Oak.

"You know Gary that attitude is one of the many reasons why you haven't beaten me at anything yet" said Naruto in a tone that suggested that he was only stating a fact, which he actually was.

Gary glared at his rival/friend knowing that he couldn't deny what was the truth, it didn't matter in what they tried to compete Naruto always came out on top.

And truthfully if Gary wasn't so full of himself Naruto wouldn't try to always take him down a peg or two, as the brown haired kid seemed to think he was entitled to some sort of worship for who his relatives are.

"So what pokemon are you going to choose?" asked Delia.

"I'm going to use Ike as my starter" said Naruto directing his gaze to the only pokeball in his belt.

Gary was preparing himself to snort when he caught the glare his sister was sending him and wisely decided to shut up, Shigure might have a lot of patience but you have to watch out when she's angry.

"I'm hoping for charmander," said Shigure.

"I really haven't thought about it," said Ashley.

"Typical of you Ashley, always leaving everything to the last moment" said Shigure in a tone that showed disapproval and tease.

This comment sparked the girls temper and soon enough both were deeply into an argument that made the adults laugh and left Naruto confused and saying that he didn't understand girls, making his mother chuckle again.

The next day after waking up and saying his goodbyes to his mom and her pokemon Naruto made his way to the professor's lab.

When he arrived there he found Gary and Shigure ready to take one of the pokemons, making his presence know he said good morning which they responded in kind.

"Well? Have you decided?" asked the professor.

"Yeah, I'll take Squirtle," said Gary taking on of the read and white sphere on the cylindrical device they rested upon.

"And I choose charmander" said Shigure taking the other ball, it was obvious that she was glad she got the pokemon she originally wanted.

"And since Naruto decided that he will take Ike as his starter I guess the only thing left is give you three this," he said while handing the three new trainers a pokedex and five spare pokeballs "and to wish you all Godspeed,"

While Gary decided to stay behind to get ready more Naruto and Shigure started their journey immediately agreeing to go together at the very least to cerulean city (much to Shigure's delight)

"What about Ashley? Aren't we going to wait for her?" asked the blond.

"She probably fell asleep; if we wait too much we won't be able to make to viridian city today" said Shigure, no way in hell she's letting this advantage go to waste.

"You're right, besides there's still one more pokemon for her, I'm sure she won't complain much" he said while both were walking towards the exit of the town.

What Shigure forgot to tell him is that Johnny, another kid passed earlier and took the bulbasaur.

After walking for a few hours thru route one, the only route that leads from pallet town to viridian city looking for pokemons without much success they were starting to get annoyed.

"I don't get it, there's supposed to be pidgeys around here" said Shigure.

"I don't think it's as easy as to walk and expect that a pokemon will jump in front of you" said Naruto though he was also feeling a little disheartened for their lack of success.

"I know that but still the should at least one pokemon around here" she then remembered something about her companion and smiled to herself.

She then turned to him with puppy dog eyes, "can you find them for us please?"

Naruto tried his best to resist such powerful attack but in the end the frustration combined with the person was enough to make him knuckle under.

"Fine, but don't get use to it," he said with a sigh, making the girl giggle a bit at his reaction before closing his eyes. It was not a known fact that Naruto like Kushina was an aura user, a good aura user actually and one of the many abilities was the localization of other beings thru aura, he called this variation of the ability he and his mother developed aura- search.

Naruto found inside him the blue sphere that represented his aura be sending some of it out of his body in the shape of a large dome trying to sense the aura that every living creature have in them, searching for any familiar feeling in the area.

And while not as good as his mother's aura radar, he can still use it, especially in such familiar area.

He stood still for a moment before opening his eyes and turning to the girl next to him.

"Two auras, there's a pidgey in that direction," he said pointing to his left in an 45 degree angle towards a small forest "and something that feels familiar but I don't enough to know what it is," Shigure thought about it and decided to take the pidgey leaving Naruto to take the other one, so after ten minutes of walking the blond found a clear in the middle of the woods with a lake in it and inside the lake he found a brown avian pokemon that has glossy brown plumage with a small crest. It also bears black plumage on its forehead that resembles eyebrows in one of his wings he is carrying a spring onion stick in one of his wings.

"A Farfetch'd? Oh that pokemon comes with me," he said with tone that showed surprise and excitement before taking the pokeball in the right side of his belt "Ike let's go!"

"Rah!" from the open ball appeared his first pokemon and best friend, a lucario, pokemon that he had since he was six.

"Ike use dark pulse!" Naruto ordered to his pokemon.

The jackal pokemon brought his palms together before gathering ring like, dark looking energy between them for a moment before throwing them forward releasing the energy in the form of a beam made of rings that hit the target dead on.

The Farfetch'd was not going down without a fight however and dashed forward at great speeds for something that didn't know any speed attacks and stated to deliver a savage combination of attacks trying to make as much damage as possible.

"Ike, keep dodging until you find an opening then use bullet punch!"

The lucario then started to dodge and block the attacks that made the fury swipes waiting for the moment to strike, when it found the right moment he unleashed the familiar looking attack sending the Farfetch'd crashing into a tree leaving it dazed, Naruto seeing this threw a pokeball that hit right on target, making Naruto hold his breath as he waited for the ball to stop shaking.

The ball after shaking three stopped shaking with a dull "thump".

"Oh yeah, we got a Farfetch'd!" "Lucario!" the trainer and pokemon cheered.

After releasing his pokemon and making sure everyone knew everyone he made his way back to the road where he saw that Shigure was already there with both of her pokemon out.

"Well?" she asked eager to see what he got.

"I got a Farfetch'd," he said before throwing the ball into the air and releasing its contents in a beam of light.

"Congratulations Naruto" said Shigure with a small smile on her face, happy for him and once more cementing her intent on seeking to become more than his friend.

"Thanks" he said scratching the back of his head "and you what did you catch?"

"I caught a pidgey!" she said with a smile the bird flying around both cawing in happiness making both chuckle.

The rest of the journey was simple, as nothing out of the ordinary happened, aside the fact that they saw a dark cloud making them hurry as to not get caught by the rain.

When they arrived to viridian city the saw that even if Pallet town have been growing since the construction of the gym it was still really small in comparison with a big city like this one, as they passed the poke-market they received a potion as a free sample, and also heard that the gym leader was still missing, making them sigh and making Naruto pout as well, as he was itching to see how Ike measured against a strong opponent, making Shigure giggle as she was unable to hold it in seeing such cute and funny expression.

Soon enough they reached the pokemon center where the first thing they did was to heal their pokemon.

"Welcome, I'm Nurse Joy, who can I help you?"

"Hi" said both kids "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Shigure Oak, could you heal our pokemon please?" said the blond trying to be as polite as possible.

"But of course, it is my job after all," "still, it doesn't hurt to be polite anyways" retorted the girl.

"Of course it doesn't, would you two need a room for the night?"

"Yes please"

"Can I see some ID?" she said and both trainers handed her the only ID they had at the moment, their pokedexes, after receiving their room they went to the videophones in order to call to their homes.

Naruto smiled when he saw the face of his mother appear on the screen.

"Mom hi!"

"Naruto Sweetie! Where are you?"

"I'm already in Viridian city, guess what? I caught a Farfetch'd!" 

"You already caught a pokemon! And an uncommon one at that! I'm so proud of you!" she said in a high volume making everyone turn around to look at him and making him try to hide embarrassed of his mother's outburst. 

"Anyways dear, have you eaten yet? I want you to promise that you will eat healthy, if I find out that you've been eating nothing but ramen you're going to get it okay!" she said "o-okay mom, I promise," and he knows it's not an empty treat.

After both finished talking with their relatives and withstood their embarrassing antics (with Shigure's sister deciding to try to give her tips on how to snag the blond) the two of them went to the dinning room to have something to eat, noting that it started down pouring outside, after finishing their dinner they went to their room after deciding to sleep early, after all, what would they gain after getting soaked?

This was the start of their journey, how many adventures? Enemies, and friends will they meet on their road to the top? Only time will tell

AN: there's the start of their trip and the start of a lot of questions and some answers as well, like what pokemon was going to be his starter, while lucario (Ike) is much more powerful than your standard starter he actually evolved about one week before the journey started so while he is strong enough to beat most of the opposition at the time he still have ways to go before he can match greil (Kushina's)

as for the first pokemon I wanted to give him a flyer but some of you said that I should be more creative and give him something like a spearow, so here's my compromise and another way of showing some of my methods, in other words, pokemon gain experience thru battling and not only winning and the pokemons can be found in their habitats instead of being in only one area (with exceptions of course) also Kushina, and by default her son as well, lost her chakra In the world transition, so no jutsus, though they do get aura instead. As for her pokemons I'm not telling (-_-¿)

Also I checked and yes riolus and lucarios can learn bullet punch and sky uppercut (thru breeding) but since this is anime based I can get away with a lot more, including that said pokemon learn the attack thru training.

On another thing is that thanks to challenger eeve is now going to be in Naruto's team!

Harem members so far (keep suggesting, 9 times out of 10 I will say yes):

-Ashley

-Shigure

-Giselle

-Erika

-Sabrina

-Dawn and Mai! (Because you people wanted it!)

-Aya or Janine (one or the other)

-Flannery

-Melody

-Misty

-Duplica (maybe, you thin I should include her?)

Exceptions (meaning it isn't happening):

-Cynthia

-Delia

-Gary's older sister

Okay as for pokemon a lot were suggested and most of them I will try to give them to Naruto and the rest, and yes he will have a ghost type in time and a baby type.

As for when he will be reunited with Ashley and her group, unless I think a better way at the end of cerulean city or mt. moon.

Okay question I'm giving one of them a sandshrew, who should get it?

And finally to prevent confusions and headaches (mostly for me) I'm using generation four move sets and pokedex' descriptions (meaning pearl and the likes) sorry but if I don't do this then it's a big mess up and let's face it makes things more interesting.

Anyways please review. Flames shall be ignored, but criticism; good criticism will be appreciated.

JA NE.

13


	3. strenghening

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: okay I just want to say that this is not up to standards but I couldn't find a reason to not upload it, not to mention it's been a couple of long hard months.

**Strengthening**

The next morning Naruto and Shigure were up and ready to go after eating breakfast, it was eight in the morning and the sun was out so it was good moment as any to depart from the center and the city due to the fact that they really didn't have other business in it.

"You could've waked me up you know," said Shigure with a pout on her face.

"It was to early and you looked so peaceful," said a sheepish Naruto missing the slight blush on her face.

Shigure shook her head to get rid of the mark that showed the world what she thought of the blond next to her and said "still, if you were going to train I could've helped, its better if you have a partner to train, and it would have helped me, Ike might be strong enough to beat most of the competition but farfetch'd, pidgey and charmander still need the training you know, you can't always depend on only one pokemon to win all your battles."

"Who said I didn't trained farfetch'd?" said the blond with a grin as the girl sighed.

"That's not the point we are supposed to help each other, that's what friends do."

"Okay, I'm sorry next time I'll tell you, besides I don't know why are you so upset seeing that you know that I train every morning," Naruto grumbled the last part under his breath.

The instant Naruto was able to run Kushina decided that while neither of them have chakra it was no reason to not train Naruto in the finer points of taijutsu, unfortunately for the blond kid his mother only knew how to train the shinobi way, meaning that said training was (and still is) extremely effective is also borderline on torture.

As such Naruto developed the habit of being awake at early hours in the morning lest he wanted to be awaken by one of his mother's "awareness training exercises" that ranged from getting splashed with cold water to her jumping over his stomach with all her strength, incidentally this was something that led to the discovery that they could use aura.

This particular topic made Shigure blush, because another habit Naruto developed was training without a shirt or tank top, as such both Ashley and her woke up early during the last year to witness that.

And with that out of the way the parted towards Viridian forest unknowingly missing Ashley as she came barging into the pokemon center in the side car of a motorcycle that belongs to a particularly enthusiastic officer Jenny.

After a couple of hours of walking the duo arrived to the entrance of viridian forest, the place was surrounded by trees with a 'road' in middle, and as it stands it's the fastest way from Viridian city to Pewter city, it is also one of the prime spots for catching bug pokemon and other types that live in such areas, and that's the main reason why the two children chose this route instead of just taken the fast one, the other is a road that goes around the forest and where the pokemon are practically no-existent, making it a big no-no.

Both kids stayed in front of the entrance for a couple of minutes trying to think what to do, in one hand they could try to pass as fast as possible praying that a pokemon cross their way, but doing that would more likely than not make them miss both the chance to increase their roster and train, on the other hand they could do a thorough search and while they will gain valuable experience and more likely than not at least two more pokemon they would loose time and sincerely both refused to loose to Gary (and Shigure did not want to compete wit Ashley just yet)

"So what's the plan?" asked the blond.

"I think we should get in and try to look for pokemons until its dark and then tomorrow we try to make the best of time to Pewter city."

After a moment of thought the blond nodded, after all it did make sense.

During the search for pokemon the found a couple, mostly kakunas and metapods, they decided to not capture said pokemons because if the caught them in that state they would probably know nothing but harden and well, due to an experience Shigure had when she was a little girl she has a strong dislike for the pokemon.

After searching for hours the kids decided to stop to have lunch before starting to train their pokemons, after all even if they don't find anything other than your regular bug-type it would be a shame to waste such perfect day.

With Naruto:

After putting Ike to do his regular training consisting mostly of exercises designed to raise a particular skill (that day is speed) and martial arts katas, he turned to his other pokemon, he knew that thanks to his stick farfecht'd have a lot more options available than other flyers and he knew the perfect move to teach the bird for their next and first gym challenge.

After making his pokemon fly trough different branches and trees while making sure that he didn't touch the branches or slowed down he decided that he saw enough and that it's time for the main part of the training "Okay farfecht'd I want you to swing with your stick while you try to direct some of your power to here," said Naruto while signaling the green part on the Pokémon's stick "and I want you to increase the amount little by little until you feel something"

The pokemon hesitated for a moment before letting a "fecht'd" in response and started swinging under the blonde's gaze who was trying to feel if any changes arise in the duck.

After a while the duck was starting to get tired of swinging and wasting energy, it feels something happening but it was as if did not matter what he tried, he never reached it, Naruto however was feeling something completely different "almost there farfecht'd! Just a little more!"

In that moment the stick was starting to glow an intense green and the top part was enlarging and curving in a fashion akin to an uchigatana with a strenuous "far…FECHT'D" the duck completed the swing and the stick finished the transformation, showing to the world around it that it's owner just learned the move leaf blade.

"You did it farfecht'd!"

"FARFECHT'D, FECTH'D!" he shouted, raising his stick overhead like a conqueror.

"Now we have to master it, it would be bad if the move fails in the middle of a battle isn't it?" after a break he told him to do all the swings he could with the new move while he was sparring with Ike, later that day he would repeat the first exercise only with stabbing motions this time around.

(AN: I checked and farfecht'd can learn leaf blade, false swipe, night slash and poison jab thanks to the stick)

With Shigure:

The girl has a bit of a problem, this problem is that the Pewter city gym is wide known for being a rock type gym and she didn't have any pokemon that are strong against that type, luckily she has a way to solve the problem: first she is trying to teach pidgey steel wing by making her use her wings to strike a stump with her wings while telling her to channel her energy into them, so far aside from tiring her it's has not been very successful.

And here she is looking at her charmander, who was looking back at her with a questioning gaze; the problem with him is that she has two options on what to teach him: iron tail and metal claw.

While Iron tail is a lot more powerful, it takes more energy to use making it difficult to use in combat for a pokemon so young and it's harder to learn, not to mention that requires a strong, flexible tail, something that charmander might qualifies to it but she is not willing to risk it until he evolves to the next level so the move's out, and while metal claw is not as powerful it's easier to learn, uses less energy and it's faster to train. It is for these reasons that she chose the latter to train charmander in.

"Okay ready to start charmander?" "Char, char"

"I want you to start attacking with your claws while channeling your energy in them okay" she said while strapping a pair of small rocks to his arms to act as weights, making sure they were only heavy enough to create resistance to movement and not enough to harm him "okay, start now," she said while stepping back letting him do his training and telling pidgey to take a break.

After 20 minutes of charmander swinging his claws into the air a rustle that came from a nearby bush alerted Shigure that she, Naruto and the pokemon were not alone in the clearing they chose to stop and train in.

From the bushes a sandshrew appeared apparently drawn by the sounds of the training in the clearing making Shigure wonder why such pokemon is in an area like this one considering that said pokemon live in either desserts or grasslands.

Not like it mattered to her considering that she has every intention of catching it.

"Jackpot! Okay pidgey get ready!" she said and the pokemon gave a 'coo' of acknowledgement and moved in front of her opponent who now looked quite ready to battle.

"Start with tackle!"

The little bird soared towards her target trying to hit the armadillo like creature, who in retaliation curled up ad took the attack, sending it flying towards a tree that it hit with a hard 'thud', the sandshrew uncurled itself looking no worse to wear before running forward with it's claws ready.

"_Scratch attack," _"pidgey gain altitude to dodge that!" the tiny bird pokemon did as told making her opponent miss, "now use quick attack."

Again she launched herself, but this time the move is faster and she is leaving a white trail behind her, sandshrew made a small jump forward and started to use it's claws to move the ground allowing it move underground just as pidgey was about to reach it making the move miss and almost making her slam in a tree.

The bird pokemon then gained a bit of altitude again on her trainer's orders and waited, after what it seemed like an eternity the wild pokemon appeared trough a new hole curled up and spinning fast towards the flyer when it made the 'mistake' of getting close enough to the ground, making Shigure smile at seeing her unsaid plan work.

"_It's over," _"pidgey gust! Then finish this with quick attack!"

The mouse pokemon didn't knew what hit it, one second it was spinning towards the annoying bird that was attacking it the next he stopped moving before a wind current slammed it into a tree that made it uncurl and left it dazed before something smashed into it's gut and slammed it against the tree again leaving the poor pokemon even worse before he heard something about a ball before darkness overtook it.

Shigure watched as the ball shook three times before settling down with dull 'thump', she let a relived sigh leave her mouth before a small smile that carried a little touch of smugness (not much, she doesn't want to end up being the female version of Gary) and a whole lot of triumph adorned her face at her success, why wouldn't she? After all this particular pokemon could be the answer to her problems.

She turned around to tell her companion (and if she has her way, future boyfriend) only to find out that he is nowhere to be found, and while she is tempted to go look for him she knows it would be useless and would cause more harm than good, besides she knows Naruto can find his way back using aura, after that thought she released her new pokemon to cure it and train it, it wouldn't do for to go and challenge the gym with undertrained pokemons would it? After all, who could possibly be reckless enough to try something like that?

In the Viridian city pokemon center Ashley Ketchum sneezed loudly startling the orange haired girl next to her and making her stop her rant about her toasted bicycle for an instant before starting again.

With Naruto, ten minutes ago:

He thought he had heard something, he felt that he really shouldn't go looking, but batted away the feeling chalking it up as paranoia that he solved by returning his pokemon and carrying them with him, he was sure nothing was going to happen.

One should think that after making the very same mistake he would learn something: trust your instincts.

That is why ten minutes later he is being chased by a greenish blue scyther that seemed intent on destroying his offending looking red shirt just like every wild scyther that is worth their blades would do and apparently without any concern towards the wearer.

He should've known better to use such irritating color in front of him.

Naruto, seeing that his pursuer is not going to stop for a while if ever, decided the best course of action, catch the bug.

Of course other people would say that the obvious and best course of action was to run faster and hide, but hey, at least you can't mark Naruto as predictable.

So Naruto stopped and turned in the same move lifting a bit of dust before unclipping one of the pokeballs in his belt without removing his gaze from the approaching pokemon.

"Farfecht'd go!"

The sphere opened and in a bam of bright light the duck pokemon stood ready to fight the scyther "use sand attack when it's close and follow it up with poison jab!"

The instant scyther was close enough the duck made a upward slash with his leek making sure the sand it lifted was thrown into the eyes of his opponent, blinding it and making it stagger back in surprise, the duck pokemon took the opportunity and with a cry of "farfecht'd!" he threw himself forward with his leek glowing purple and tried to deliver a sideways strike, keyword being tried.

The mantis pokemon did a small back jump evading the attack before immediately slamming into it's opponent with quick attack; Naruto narrowed his eyes at this move, as it showed that the scyther while not that high level it was not inexperienced in fighting other pokemons.

Scyther however didn't let up; it used his blade like arms to throw farfecht'd upward before shrouding itself with dark energy like cloak and launching towards his flying prey, seeing this Naruto paled a bit and ordered his pokemon with a tone of urgency in his voice "farfecht'd snap out of it and use leaf blade to counter!"

The pokemon snapped his open and front flipped allowing gravity to take hold of him and putting himself in the way of the scyther he began to charge his attack making his leek transform and taking position for a downward slash he plummeted towards his opponent with determination showing in his eyes.

"Farfecht'd! / Scyther!" the two pokemon clashed and for an instant the attacks were equally matched before a small explosion and a cloud of smoke covered both and threw the duck pokemon upward and the mantis pokemon downward.

"Farfecht'd use fury attack and finish this with peck!"

The duck dived towards the falling scyther with his leek on the ready, when he found himself in range farfecht'd attacked with a series of trusts and strikes on scyther's body before rearing back his head "far," making sure he has enough momentum "FECHT'D!" before throwing his head forward slamming his beak right in the middle of it's chest accelerating it further towards the floor where the impact lifted dust, immediately after it settled Naruto sprang into action.

"Pokeball go!" the blond says while throwing the sphere that hit scyther with a soft "click" before it opened and pulled the mantis inside that was surrounded by a red beam.

Naruto watched the ball as it wiggled three times before settling down with a low "thunk" before he grinned in a fox-like way because of their success.

"We did it farfecht'd!" "Fecht'd!" The duck answered while raising his leek overhead.

Then he proceeded to release his new pokemon of the ball in order to cure him as well as releasing Ike to finish with the presentations.

After curing scyther with a potion (that made him wince a bit) he proceeded with the introductions releasing a sigh of relief when there was no sign of bad feelings between the winner and the loser, the problem arose when he introduced scyther to Ike, apparently he found it odd that he has a name and he made it know.

"Scyther, scy, scyther!" he proclaimed at the top of his lung while swinging around his arms.

"What do you mean you want a name?"

"Scyther, scyther, Scy!"

"Well I guess when you put it that way it does makes sense," he mumbled, the main argument the bug pokemon is that why only the lucario should have a name, does that make him more important or something? As such Naruto was now tasked with giving him a name.

The blond spent the next minutes thinking of a good name for his new companion, it wouldn't do to naming him something like 'aoi' or 'midori' the first because it's too simple and the second because it is a girls name and from what his aura scan tells him the bug type it's a male, a prideful male at that.

Then an idea popped in his brain, making him grin and turn to the scyther "what about muramasa?" (Village's joust), it is a good name if you ask him; according to his mother it's the name of some sort of legendary sword.

The scyther pondered for a moment before nodding making Naruto welcome him to the team before turning to the duck and asking him if he wanted one as well, farfecht'd response was to shrug indicating that he really didn't care either way, after returning him and the other two to their pokeballs before hurrying back using his aura as guidance, today it's Shigure's turn to cook and she makes one mean stew that he did not want to miss, running for ones life can really open ones appetite after all.

When he did arrive at camp he had to deal with a pouting floor taping Shigure asking where he was, after telling his adventures and apologizing profusely he was forgiven and was allowed to eat the stew Shigure made and couldn't help but wonder what Ashley could be doing at the moment. Making said black haired girl sneeze while she was waiting in the food line in the viridian pokemon center.

AN: okay sorry for the delay but as most of the time life happens, about the new pokemons I asked last chapter who should be getting the sandshrew and some suggested Shigure, others Ashley, the thing is that until Ashley gets her original team complete she won't be getting any new pokemons, rest assured though that thanks to Shigure's and Naruto's presence she will do a lot better than her canon counterpart did in the same timeframe, if we are being honest Ash only won legally like tree badges of all the eight he collected in kanto (Surge, Blaine and Koga) the rest were given due to unusual circumstances, anyways, the pokemon in this chapter for Naruto was chosen in the most reliable and random way I could think of. A coin flip, the contenders were scyther and heracross.

On another thing, I have a problem, mainly Brock's lack of pokemons, because he only has two he can only fight one of them before having to go the pokemon center to heal them and even might take some time (specially if make Naruto use Ike) so I either make him face the both of them at the same time (it's been done before and I don't want to be accused of stealing ideas) or make them face him in one on one battle, please tell me if you have a solution that does not involve giving him more pokemons (unless you suggest some).

Also thanks to the fact that in the poke verse they do have substitution for humans (as shown by another kunoichi that used it to escape Brock's amorous advances) Naruto and Kushina now will be able to at least use the academy basics! As for their aura abilities those will be revealed as the fic progresses, though some are based fro things of other sources.

Now for the harem:

-Ashley

-Shigure

-Giselle

-Erika

-Sabrina

-Dawn and Mai! (At your suggestion!)

-Flannery

-Melody

-Misty

-Duplica (maybe, you thin I should include her?)

-Sakura (the youngest of the kimono sisters in Ecruteak city)

-Withney

-Winona

'Maybe' list:

-Aya or Janine (one or the other)

-Cynthia (if you are a fan of her be sure to thank Challenger for the fact that I will consider her when the time comes)

Exceptions (meaning it isn't happening):

-Kushina (not on my watch!)

-Delia

-Gary's older sister

Now, I decided that Brock will eventually get a girlfriend (mostly to prevent and stop the chases he would make after Naruto's girls) and after commenting it with Challenger we came upon Wilhelmina the character that appeared in the episode 'for crying out loud' as she is the first to show an interest in Brock (plus it allows me to use the gag of a torn Brock unable to decide his course of action), finally I think I might have Kushina start later to date Drake (the orange league champion) after I tough him up a bit of course, it's after all no fair that Naruto goes around getting a lot of love and that Kushina stays pure after Minato's demise, as I'm sure that he would like her to be happy, tell me what you think and give me ideas of whom I could pair with her (no yuri and the guys in their late 20's or their 30's please).

I think that covers everything. Anyways please review. Flames shall be ignored, but criticism; good criticism will be appreciated.

JA NE.

12


	4. leaving the woods

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokemon

"Normal speech"

"_Toughs and flashbacks"_

"**Kyuubi"**

"_**Kyuubi's thoughts" **_

(AN): authors note.

AN: okay I'm sorry for the delay but it has been a long month(a really, really long month) and I have to fix the continuity mistake I made as apparently it takes more than one week to get out of the forest (more on the end of the chapter), not to mention that now I have a job which is good news to me and well, bad news to you seeing as my time to write has been reduced further, seeing as I'm also studying to get a master's degree.

* * *

**Leaving**** the woods**

The sun was peeking over the treetops in viridian forest promising many things with its arrival in this peaceful morning.

'Boom'

Well, mostly peaceful morning.

In the clearing where the two kids decided to camp last night an interesting sight was to behold for anyone that could pass at that moment, in the middle of the clearing a dog like Pokémon was fending the attacks of his other comrades using metal claw, a move that transformed the spikes on his arms in a trio of glowing blue claws, accessories that he was using to stop, parry and deflect the attacks that were sent his way, the reason for this was simple, while Ike knows the move he has a hard time keeping it up or summoning it fast, so Naruto ordered his other Pokémon to attack him while Ike was supposed to just use metal claw to defend himself in order to gain enough experience with the move.

Ike leaned back to avoid a slash attack from Muramasa while blocking farfechtd's overhead leaf blade strike before pushing him back and using his other paw to block the second slash the scythe sent his way, all in all the training was not that difficult, he is stronger than his two companions and he experienced something similar with Greil and Enma, a lucario and a vigoroth respectively that belongs to the mother of Ike's trainer.

In that moment the jackal Pokémon felt something and pushed Muramasa using his shoulder before somersaulting with a front flip allowing him to see a sphere made of semitransparent blue energy pass the place where he was standing just an instant ago and went to crash into a tree that was behind him causing a small explosion.

But that didn't mean that Naruto wasn't adding difficulty by trying to snipe him from afar using aura spheres.

After landing he crossed his paws to defend himself from the fury swipes that his avian comrade was delivering using his leek, making him grunt a bit, seeing that farfecht'd was really pouring strength into them, he saw that Muramasa was approaching fast while reading his scythes, trapping the leek with his right paw Ike used his left one to stop both scythes making his knees buckle a little.

While this was happening in the other side of the clearing Shigure was doing her own exercise routine after ogling her travelling companion for a moment, thanking for the first time his denseness when it comes to girls.

At the same time her Pokémon were training on their own, her sandshrew is trying to learn the move brick break by making chopping motions with his arm while channeling his energy into it, charmander is still learning metal claw, meaning he is still swinging it's weighted arms, and pidgey is training her speed and reaction by flying around the trees as fast as she can.

It has been a week since the new trainers entered the forest and like every day before this pace was kept for a couple of hours until the exhaustion (of everyone but Naruto) forced them to stop to take a rest and have breakfast.

The meal was eat among laughs and talk, with Naruto telling her stories of her brother's embarrassing moments as well as other childhood stories that combined with his enthusiasm made Shigure giggle.

"Then the rihorn looked at the both of us furious that we fell on her back before running around trying to get us off of her! With Gary and me holding on and screaming before….."

Shigure was now giggling hysterically as she heard the part where her brother and Naruto were thrown in a mud hole that turned out to be a grimer reunion spot, making the Pokémons unhappy to the point that they decided to show their unhappiness to the intruders, filling the holes of what she remembered of that day, that morning Gary and Naruto got out to play and they didn't turn up until the evening covered in who knows what and smelling like sewer, needless to say they got an earful from their mothers.

It has been a week since the kids had entered the woods and so far they had been doing a great time crossing it thanks to the plan they made before entering, making the girl glad to have him alone just for her, even if she knew that somewhere along the line Ashley will catch up with them, as such moments like this are treasured by Shigure.

After they were done eating Shigure volunteered to wash the dishes and fill the canteens in a nearby water stream while Naruto disarmed the camp.

After walking for 15 minutes Shigure found a water stream where she could finish her part of the chores, that's when she saw a Pokémon that was a blue plant bulb with round feet, beady red eyes, and five leaves sprouting from its head.

"_An o__ddish" _she thought after checking her pokedex, when the plant Pokémon saw her narrowed her eyes and adopted a defensive posture as if she was challenging the girl to try and catch her.

Shigure answered the unspoken challenge by grabbing a poke ball from her belt and throwing in front of her opponent releasing charmader who looked ready to battle.

"Charmander use scratch!" shouted Shigure.

The fire Pokémon ran forward with his claws raised, oddish narrowed her eyes and braced herself, the instant the fire type tried to hit her she dodged to the left leaving charmander wide open and countered by spitting a ball of black substance that made the lizard cry in pain.

"Char!"

"_That oddish knows acid!" _

With Naruto:

While Shigure was trying to add the gutsy plant type to her team Naruto was doing his part of the chores, he started first by putting off the fire they used to cook by throwing a lot of dirt on top of it, making sure that not one ember remained lit, it wouldn't do to burn down the forest by careless mistake, after that he proceeded to fold Shigure's sleeping bag while thinking that maybe this was the reason why she chose to do the dishes, seeing as she didn't really know how to do the chore he was assigned in this moment properly.

"_Nah, she wouldn't do that" _the blond dismissed the thought before finishing with the sleeping bag before moving to his own.

He was halfway done when he felt something that was about to strike him, reacting instinctually in the way he was taught he clapped his hands together stopping the object from hitting his shoulder before he threw the wielder of what it seemed to be a bokken in a perfect judo like move while adjusting his grip and moving his front leg in a way that when the assailant, a kid clad in a samurai getup, landed with a heavy 'thud' he was pointing the weapon to his throat while using his knee to prevent him moving his right side while using his foot to stop his left hand from trying to interfere with the blade should Naruto need to finish the attack.

"Okay talk! Who are you! And why in the name of Arceus are you attacking me?" the blond kid demanded, giving the other boy a look that said what the outcome would be if he didn't like the answer.

Samurai was stumped, one moment he was trying to scare the guy for some innocent laughs and the next he was lying on the floor dazed with his own sword pointing at his neck.

A couple of days ago he battled a kid named Gary, the fight was short with the brown haired boy dominating most of the fight using his male nidoran and squirtle, after the battle Gary told him that behind him where trainers from the same town and while not nearly as good as him they were still good practice.

But seeing that Johnny, a kid he battled yesterday that had with him a bulbasaur capable of using vine whip, a move that a Pokémon that young should not been able to use this early and now a kid that was able to turn the tables on him so fast he didn't know what happened until it was too late maybe that Gary guy was twisting the truth a little.

"Well?" Naruto said pressing the blade into his neck, slightly cutting his air supply.

"_Then again__," _samurai thought _"he might have twisted the truth more than a little."_

"I came here to seek the chance to challenge you to a Pokémon battle" he said quickly.

"And the attack?"

"It was merely a greeting."

Naruto thought about it for a moment before letting the kid go while muttering under his breath about stupid ways to greet people.

"This wouldn't have happened if you greeted people normally you know."

"I'll have that taken into consideration, so about that battle?"

At that Naruto grinned and took the other side of the battlefield while saying 'you're on!' over his shoulder "I have two Pokémon with me at this moment," said samurai

"Well, I have three Pokémons with me,"

"I think it would be best for the both of us if two Pokémons are used in this bout, is that agreeable?"

"That's okay,"

"It is agreed then, as a challenger I'll go first, go caterpie!" Naruto's opponent shouted at the same time he threw a poke ball forward to his side of the field that opened and released a green worm like creature that had a pink protuberance in the shape of a 'v' in the forehead and big, round, black eyes.

"_Okay, who do I send? Muramasa might not like it if I use him and using Ike is just overkill," _ "let's go farfecht'd!"

The avian Pokémon appeared ready to fight the instant the sphere touched the ground.

"A flying type, it is smart of you to use the type advantage."

"Thanks, now, farfecht'd use peck attack!" the duck Pokémon launched himself forward towards his enemy.

"Caterpie counter with tackle!" the green Pokémon narrowed its eyes and tensed before running forward with his protuberance head first leaving a trail of dust behind him.

The two creatures clashed in the middle before separating making the both of them skid backwards a couple of meters; they narrowed their eyes at each other before trying again with the same results.

The Pokémon engaged each other in the center three more times before the blond trainer decided it was time for a change of strategy "farfecht'd wait until he's near you!"

The Pokémon nodded and stood his ground waiting for his opponent to reach him, when the bug Pokémon was near him Naruto shouted "use poison jab!" caterpie, who was already committed to the tackle, was unable to stop when it noticed that the duck's leek started glowing purple despite the pleas of its trainer to stop the attack.

With a sideways slash farfecht'd sent the worm Pokémon flying to the side where it slammed into a tree making it rattle before sliding down with swirls on its eyes showing that it had fainted, making samurai cry its name and recall it to its poke ball.

Samurai was about to release pinsir, his best Pokémon, when he and his opponent heard an angry buzzing sound, filling samurai and Naruto with dread for the brief moment before the scary sight of a group of beedrills rose from the treetops.

While samurai was looking ready to bolt Naruto decided that while running away like cowards while covering their heads and praying to Arceus was a good plan, doing so would undoubtedly ruin the battle they were having at the moment and that would not do.

So he closed his eyes and drowned everything around him, the angry bedrills flying towards him, the panicking samurai trying to move him, the nervous farfecht'd glancing at him torn between running and staying loyal to him and focused in his mind, or more specifically, his aura, it was calm, nurturing, waiting to his beck and call.

He digged deeper for a few instants before he felt it, it was like his aura and at the same type, completely unlike it, where his aura was blue and calm, waiting patiently, this one was crimson and wild, impacient, when his aura gave a sense of being the calm before the storm, this one had the feeling of an unleashed weather phenomenon at its apex.

Naruto took only a strand of the energy, barely enough to do was needed, pulled it inside his body and let it out and expand in the outside.

The effect was instantaneous.

Samurai can only stare dumbly was a barely visible reddish wave of something pulsed out of the blonde's body before the bedrill stopped and bolted so fast that he could swear their wings were going to tear from the strain along with every Pokémon in the vicinity, when he turned to see his opponent he noticed that his face looked like he ate something unpleasant.

"Well?" Naruto asked, his voice sounding gruff, "are we going to finish this or not?"

The samurai, so stunned because of what he just witnessed, only nodded before releasing his pinsir.

"_Why did I think this was a good idea" _thought the blond.

He knew that using crimson aura was a risk, not only does it makes him more aggressive and prone to follow his impulses until the rest of it is purged from his system, it's also more difficult to control due its potency, not to mention…..

"**As always brat, your ability to get into problems and your capacity for overkill is amusing," **

…. That it allows the annoying ball of fuzz to make contact with him without needing to go into his mindscape.

"_Would you shut up? I'm trying to win a battle here!"_

"**che, just send that stupid mutt of yours to finish the job, he could use the exercise anyways"**

"_Ike is not a mutt!"_

"Excuse me?" "WHAT!" bellowed theblond, already in a bad mood from his mental talk.

"Are you going to send your next Pokémon?"

Naruto recalled farfecht´d before taking another poke ball from his belt "Ike! Show him what you can do!"

The instant the jackal Pokémon was out and ready pinsir charged with his horns pointing forward, ready to put the fighter type in a vice grip.

"Ike stop him in his tracks and use force palm!"

The instant pinsir was in range Ike grabbed the insect by his horns, this made him skid a bit on the ground, imprinting his paws on the floor but ultimately stopping his opponent cold.

Pinsir tried with all his strength to move the lucario, leaving tracks in the dirt with its legs, but no matter what it tried the other Pokémon won't budge.

Ike then pushed the horns upwards making the pinsir stumble to try and regain his balance before he threw a glowing paw at the bug type making the unbalanced pinsir fly backwards, "follow up with bullet punch!"

The bug type was about to touch the ground when a sharp pain laced it's midsection for a moment before finding itself flying backwards again, the bug type was starting to loose awareness of what´s happening around him, he could hear his trainer shouting something before his back struck something rough.

Pinsir knew nothing more, darkness over claimed him.

Samurai was rooted to his place, speechless in regards of what he just witnessed, pinsir, his strongest Pokémon, was defeated in less than a minute and with only two moves, in that moment he decided that Gary Oak was nothing more than a big liar.

"_Not on my level, yeah right!"_

"I guess that I won the battle then."

Samurai recovered when he heard his opponent's words and as much as he wanted to deny it the fact was that he got beat "yes, it's obvious that pinsir cannot go on"

In that moment Shigure walked in the clearing with a poke ball in her left hand with a contended smile on her face.

* * *

AN: okay first of all sorry for the delay, my workload increased, m and my teachers thought that us students having free time was some sort of unforgiveable sin so they let us a lot of work (not to mention that this month was the last part of the trimester) and also a dog bit me in my dominant hand and as such due to the place of the bite I was forbidden to use it.

As for the fic well let's start, Gary's Pokémon, considering that his strongest when he fought Ash was a blastoise his starter (usually a trainer's strongest Pokémon) should be a squirtle and he does have nidoking. As for Shigure's new Pokémon I'm seriously thinking in making her a coordinator somewhere down the line, as for my apparent need to slam Pokémon on trees because the anime have shown instances where a Pokémon are affected by the terrain and while high level ones can stand up after being thrown through a boulder weaker ones could be severely damaged if they receive terrain damage, as for Kyuubi's appearance, well I did say he was going to show up.

Okay decision time! What should I do? I ask because I can't decide if I continue following Naruto into pewter city or focus the next chapter in Ashley and Misty.

A for Kushina dating most of you want Volkner, something that I can't say I like, if I wanted her to stay with Minato then I would've allowed him to survive but we´ll see. One of you said that I shouldn't pair her up with anyone on the account that Delia doesn't have a significant other, so guess what? Thanks to that guy Delia will get someone (at least he will be mentioned) so I'm open for suggestions on that regard.

Now for the harem:

-Ashley

-Shigure

-Giselle

-Erika

-Sabrina

-Dawn and Mai! (At your suggestion!)

-Flannery

-Melody

-Misty

-Duplica (maybe, you think I should include her?)

-Sakura (the youngest of the kimono sisters in Ecruteak city)

-Whitney

-Winona

-Chigusa (maybe, seriously considering it)

'Maybe' list:

-Aya or Janine (one or the other)

-Cynthia (if you are a fan of her be sure to thank Challenger for the fact that I will consider her when the time comes)

Exceptions (meaning it isn't happening):

-Kushina (not on my watch!)

-Delia

-Gary's older sister

Anyways again sorry for the delay and the next update will be either after I update "again, not really" or I upload the tenjho tenge xover Challenge I picked from Challenger.

I think that covers everything. Anyways please review. Flames shall be ignored, but criticism; good criticism will be appreciated.

JA NE.

12


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

zerolelouch99

chm01


End file.
